Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an air-bag apparatus, and more particularly, to a cushion of a passenger air-bag apparatus for preventing injury of a person seated on a passenger seat at a time of a vehicle collision.
Discussion of the Background
An air-bag apparatus for a vehicle refers to a safety apparatus which deploys an is air-bag cushion to mitigate an impact to a passenger in an event of a vehicle collision. The airbag apparatus may be categorized into a driver air-bag (DAB), a passenger air-bag (PAB), a side air-bag (SAB), a curtain air-bag (CAB), or the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concepts. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.